Holly Potter
by Stephanie4
Summary: Holly Potter hates the orphanage where she spent her whole life. But will a single letter change her future?
1. Newts and Owls

Holly Potter

Holly Potter was a scrawny little black-haired girl with bright green eyes. Faint freckles covered her pink nose and she seemed small for her age. Holly had no family that she knew of. The orphanage where she grew up only told her that her father died before she was born and her mother died a year after. When the infant was left on the doorstep of the orphanage, only the name "Holly Potter" was all the identification that was left in a letter along with her. So, the rest of Holly's mysterious past was still unknown and strange as the girl herself was.

Holly was a strange child and no, not even the girl, knew why. Once, Holly was punished for breaking something that she didn't break. The object sort of floated in the air and crashed in front of her. But when the tiny girl tried to explain this, she was only punished worse. Therefore, Holly stopped trying to explain everything odd about her and just took the blame. Still, the question "What is wrong with me?" ringed throughout her head. She didn't know why she was weird and made things happen, but she knew that no one else ever did it. And it wasn't until later that Holly finally found out.

Eating breakfast wasn't one of Holly's favorite things to do. The cereal tasted similar to cardboard and sawdust, the toast was usually burnt and the eggs had pounds of grease in it that was left from the bacon that was too tough to eat. But this breakfast was different.

"Holly!" the Headmistress yelled at the poor girl, who could only sit there, looking at her food as though it reminded her of the food that they feed the dogs. "Where are you manners, young lady? Sit up, elbows OFF the table! And, for God's sake, child, eat your breakfast!" This was the usual reprimand that Holly got every morning and it was nothing new to her. Even if the headmistress sent her out, that would still be better than what she was eating. But today, it had gone too far. "Holly Potter! You-good-for-nothing child! Eat! Now! Or else you will be cleaning everyone's dishes for the rest of the month!"

"NO!" Holly thundered back rebelliously. "I will never eat this dog food!" And before anyone, even Holly, knew what was going on, newts appeared out of nowhere. They covered the table, the headmistress, and were every other place you can think of. Holly looked astonished around her. "How did she do this?" she wondered for she knew that only she could have done that. All the children ran from the room. Some of the staff stayed to help the Headmistress, but Holly only stood where she was, too amazed to move a muscle.

After the newts had been captured and the Headmistress was put back into her original state, she turned on Holly. "Why you little-EEK!" The "eek" didn't describe what exactly happened after that. An owl, a beautiful tawny owl, flew into the room, dropped a letter onto the table and flew out. "What in tarnations?!" The old woman bellowed, flattening herself on the wall, but Holly, too awed to be afraid, went to the table to pick up the letter. It was addressed to her!

"Who in the world would write me a letter?" She wondered to herself. She didn't subscribe to anything and being in an orphanage, she didn't have parents or family. So whom could this letter be from? Curiosity got the better of the tiny girl and she opened the letter.


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss H. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and**

** Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. **

**                                                            Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 13. **

**                                                                        Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**                                                                                    _Deputy Headmistress _**

****

Holly could only stare in marvel. This letter answered so many questions, but so many more were still unanswered. Holly re-read the letter and then pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. When she was sure it wasn't, she looked back at the letter.

By this time, the Headmistress got back her courage and read the letter over Holly's shoulder. A smirk appeared on her face and her eyes were bright. To the Headmistress, this was a miracle. To get rid of Holly Potter, the rambunctious, troublemaker was more like a far off dream that she longed to have. And she was finally getting her dream. 

The evil Headmistress knew what Hogwarts was. Seeing so many children leave to that _place_ was very normal and she was more than glad to send them there. So, the Headmistress gently pushed Holly into her office. 

"I think we can arrange to send you to this…school," the Headmistress smiled. "I just need to send the owl." The headmistress opened her cabinet and there stood a rather old-looking owl on a perch. Seeing the owl, Holly began to wonder why the woman was so afraid of the beautiful tawny one. But maybe the other one was bigger and she was just jumpy after the newt incident. 

Holly sat there, watching the woman write the note.

**Dear Prof. Dumbledore,**

**            I believe that you are requesting one of my children to go your school?**

** I will consent to it. Please send someone to help her get her things. I haven't got the time for it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Martha Leroy**

**Headmistress**

"But, Darling, you have to do something in return…" 

By the next morning, the whole orphanage was spick and span. Everything was clean and a worn-out Holly lay fast asleep on her bed. But she didn't remain in that state for long. A huge man the size of a gorilla or something walked in.

"Rise and shine!" the man bellowed. Holly screamed and backed flattened herself against the wall. But when the giant smiled at her, she got out of her bed and walked toward him.

"Who are you?" she asked in a small voice, looking at his face. He had a long, bushy beard, two beetle black eyes, and a warming smile. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"I haven't seen you since you were on'y a baby," he smiled. "You remind me a lot of your dad." He burst into tears, and Holly, not knowing what to do, stood there. "I'm sorry," he said after a couple of minutes. "You remind me a lot James and Harry. Both happen to be dead, o' course. But, it seems just like yesterday that I gave Harry his letter to Hogwarts. Oh, well, we better get going, Scout. Got yer letter an' all?"

Holly put on her shoes, still confused. Who were Harry and James? Why did she remind him of them?  Who was this giant anyway?

"Sir, who are you?" Holly tried again.

"Oh, right, right. You can call me Hagrid and I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. You might not know about it now, but you will later," he added. "Well, I'm here to take you to get your school supplies! So come on, Scout, we better get going!" As Hagrid left, Holly raced after him. The giant was so big, Holly had to jog to keep up with them. 

On the subway, something Holly had never seen, Hagrid grumbled about the subway being too small and when it came time to buy the tickets, Hagrid handed Holly the money to pay. Holly did happen to know about money, although she didn't have much of her own. 

"Hagrid?" Holly asked while they were on their way to London. "I don't have any money. How am I supposed to pay for all my school supplies?" 

  "Don't worry, Scout," Hagrid said, remembering how Harry asked the same thing. "You'll find out soon enough." When they got off the subway and were backing in the streets, it seemed like forever before Hagrid lead Holly into a place called "The Leaky Cauldron".

Leading Holly to the back, he pulled out a pink umbrella and counted three bricks, then two. When he found the brick, it had a small symbol on it. Tapping it, a hole appeared and it continued to get larger and larger until it could fit two Hagrid-sized giants through it.

"Welcome," Hagrid smiled at the tiny girls' amazement, "to Diagon Alley!"


	3. The Beginning of Doom

Holly, was no doubt, amazed and stood frozen stiff, looking into a place she had never been, seen, or imagined. It was like a wonderful feeling that you could only experience once that sent chills up and down your spine and you wanted to stay in that spot for the rest of your life. Well, Holly sure did.  
  
"C'mon, Scout, lots ter do," Hagrid smiled at the small girl who looked like an identical copy of Harry when he first came through the arch. Holly reluctantly walked through and followed Hagrid down the street. Strange signs were on every shop that you would never find in a normal mall or shopping center.  
  
Holly only stopped walking when she ran into Hagrid who stopped in the middle of the crowd. Apparently, something was going on in front of them. People were screaming and running in Holly's direction. Holly ducked, but was too late. She tripped and people were trampling, tripping, and stumbling over her. A piercing scream that came from the small girl shattered windows around her.  
  
"Scout!" Hagrid called, hearing the scream, finding her and picking her up by her over-sized jacket. "I should o' warned ya. Never get in the way of a mob." But, whatever happened, Holly and Hagrid didn't know. Hagrid looked around, but only a smoke stack was left and three people were left in the middle of it; dead. Wizards appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Professor!" Hagrid yelled, still holding Holly, to a man with a long, silvery beard and twinkling, blue eyes. Well, normally they would be twinkling, but they were hard and cold when they fell upon the giant and the tiny girl.  
  
"Well, hello, Hagrid," the professor said as kindly as he could, trying not to be cold in the seriousness of the situation. "Did you see anything?" Hagrid shook his head in response.  
  
"On'y a bit a smoke," was his reply. "Ah, Holly!" Hagrid said when he realized that Holly was still hanging by her jacket. Hagrid gently put her down and when she recovered her balance, she looked at the man. He reminded her of what the fairy tale wizards looked like, except he had a crooked nose. The man quickly left and headed straight for the scene. It was a few minutes before Hagrid and Holly made their way again through Diagon Ally, but unfortunately, Ministry wizards stopped them again.  
  
"Hagrid!" a friendly voice called out. "Hagrid!"  
  
"Ron!" Hagrid beamed a tall man with flaming red hair and a small dose of freckles. "Still workin' for the Ministry, I see."  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied less enthusiastically, "but listen. Let me tip you off. They're holding people for question, but don't get into it! Hermione tipped me off in the department of mysteries that they weren't going to be sympathetic to people who were there. Many people are being sent to Azkaban, you know."  
  
Hagrid shuddered at the though, but appeared to doubt it.  
  
"The ministry would never do that! You must be bluffin'!"  
  
Ron motioned Hagrid to bend down so he could talk quieter without being overheard. "You want to make yourself scarce, Hagrid! Fudge isn't making this any easier than it was before. He's as bad as Crouch and you know how Crouch sent Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trial! He's mad, Hagrid! I advise you make yourself and the girl there scarce! Hey, she looks familiar!"  
  
"No time for introductions, Ron, but you might be seeing more of her if your son, Harold, is goin' to Hogwarts, too," Hagrid said with a wink of his beetle black eyes.  
  
"All right, Scout, you heard Ron! We got to get the heck out of here!" Reaching to Gringotts, Hagrid looked around. There were, apparently many allies and it seemed that Hagrid was searching for the right one.  
  
"Vertic Ally," Holly read, "Horizon Ally, Knockturn Ally? That looks dark. What's in there?" Holly asked, pointing down the dark, ugly path that seemed to lead to a black hole in the distance.  
  
"I'll warn you, Scout. You don't ever want to end up there. I've been there for a few things. Found your father in there, in fact. It's not a good place," Hagrid talked in soft, grave tones as if someone was listening to everything they were saying.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid," a drooling voice spoke from behind the two people, "how nice to see you…again." Holly turned around instantly, but only to let a piercing scream that shattered more than windows. 


End file.
